zyuohgerfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamato Kazakiri
1= |-| 2= is a well-braved zoologist who becomes , the Red Ranger of the Zyuohgers to fight against the Deathgaliens. Biography Personality Yamato is a novice zoologist, who as a child, helped a mysterious bird-man in the forest. As token of gratitude, the bird-man gave Yamato a mysterious Cube. A caring person, he's the type that struggles with taking on too much. He is very strong willed and once he sets his mind on something, he'll never change it. His respect for life and love of animals enables him to use the power of the Zyuoh Changers, something which only a Zyuman should be able to do. Powers and Abilities ;Eagle Eye :As a human who can use the Zyuohger powers, Yamato gains enhanced superhuman sight, making him able to see things from far away or see something that is too quick for normal human eyes to react to, though it is at first hard for him to control. Zyuoh Eagle As the only human member of the Zyuohgers, Yamato lacks both a Zyuman form and a tail that enables him to sense the presence of Deathgalien Players. Eventually, use of his Zyuohger form grants him an eagle's enhanced sight, allowing him to zoom in on distant objects or see objects too fast to be seen by others. - Instinct Awakened= In Instinct Awakened mode, Zyuoh Eagle gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an Eagle uses its talons to catch its prey. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster *EagRiser Mecha *Cube Eagle }} - Zyuoh Gorilla= Zyuoh Gorilla is an alternate mode of Zyuoh Eagle. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Gorilla Appearances: Episode 5 |}} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yamato is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Eagle, his suit actor is . Notes *Zyuoh Eagle is the first Ranger to completely change animal motifs when assuming an alternate form. *Zyuoh Eagle is the first Red Ranger with a bird-themed mecha since Go-On Red. *He is the first Red Ranger since Jan Kandou to transform later than his teammates, shortly after they had done it themselves. *Being the 40th Anniversary Red Ranger of Super Sentai and an Animal themed Ranger, Zyuoh Eagle is an homage to Bird motif Red Rangers such as Vul Eagle, Red Falcon, Red Hawk, Hurricane Red and Go-On Red. *Yamato's motif is the North American Bald Eagle, a majestic member of Accipitridae family who is often used by countries as a symbol of power and courage (most notably the United States of America). This bird can fly swiftly through the air and dive at speeds up to 99 mph, thus explaining Yamato's blindingly fast super speed while in the air. References Category:Sentai Red Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai 6 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Primate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Power Archetype